


Little Talks

by XxsaviorofthebrokenxX



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, Kurapika - Freeform, Leorio - Freeform, M/M, The Phantom Troupe, Trauma, chrollo, gon freecs - Freeform, kurapika dies on a trip with the nostrades, leorio doesnt know what to do, leorio is a doctor and he kinda just throws himself into his work, leorio/kurapika - Freeform, like gon and killua are grown ups, this is super sad and im so sorry, this takes place a bunch of years after the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxsaviorofthebrokenxX/pseuds/XxsaviorofthebrokenxX
Summary: When Leorio gets the call that the man he loves was shot, he doesn't know what to do.Everyone else seems to be able to process everything and then move on, but he can't even bring himself to cry.To make things even worse he keeps seeing things that remind him of Kurapika everywhere.After a while the little reminders start to turn into signs, hints that maybe he's not gone.Everyone else thinks he's crazy.But he still thinks Kurapika's out there.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Little Talks

The funeral was a week after Leorio got the phone call informing him that the man he loved had been killed.   
It was small, just four of them in attendance.   
Melody was so shaken up and Killua protectively had his arms wrapped around Gon, who couldn’t stop crying.   
But Leorio didn’t cry.   
Not when he got the phone call.   
Not when he tried to think about what had happened.   
Not at the funeral. 

The worst part was that Leorio hadn’t even seen him in a few weeks. He’d been on a trip with the Nostrades, he had left and he’d promised that he’d call Leorio every night, but after a few days the calls stopped, which wasn’t unusual, Kurapika was a disaster and sometimes he didn’t check his phone for weeks on end. This had been different though. Before he left, Kurapika had kissed his forehead and told him that he couldn’t wait to see him again in exactly sixteen days, there had been something different in his tone, something meaningful, Kurapika was determined to return.   
And now Leorio would never see him again. 

The days before the funeral and after the phone call all passed the same.   
He had been given work off for a while, which probably was more of a curse then a blessing, at least when he had work he had stuff to do, obligations to meet, but without that everything just blurred together, all he did was sleep and ignore the constantly ringing phone and not eat the food his neighbors brought him. 

He was utterly, utterly destroyed.   
And he didn’t know what to do. 

At the end of the funeral as they were leaving the cemetery Killua had hung back for a second to talk to him. He didn’t say much, he just put his hand on Leorio’s shoulder, he was nearly as tall as him now.   
“We’re here for you, Old Man,”   
If only Leorio knew how to reach out to them. 

He got a call a few days after the funeral from Mr. Nostrade himself. He said that he wanted to explain what had happened himself. Apparently they were driving somewhere and a sniper had targeted their car. The bullet had missed the target, who had been Mr. Nostrade, and it had buried itself into Kurapika’s chest. Mr. Nostrade told he he had died a hero’s death. He told Leorio that he had been an honorable man, he had protected his family, and he had been one of the bravest body guards that he had ever employed.   
For some reason it didn’t make Leorio feel any better. 

Leorio thought that once he started working again, everything would be okay, everything would start to go back to normal.   
But how could it ever become normal again? He was never going to be able to see Kurapika again. Kurapika was dead, he was gone and nothing could change that. Nothing could change the fact that he would never be able to hug the man he loved again. He would never be able to fight over something stupid with him, or stay up late watching shitty movies. He’d never be able to kiss him until they couldn’t breathe, or fuck him until his eyes glowed the brightest he’d ever seen.   
He’d never be there ever again.   
And he didn’t know what the fuck to do. 

Leorio didn’t cry.   
He wasn’t even someone to hold in his emotions, especially not under the guise of masculinity, he wasn’t someone who repressed his feelings, he cried at the sad parts in movies, or when work got stressful or when he missed his friends.   
But for some reason he couldn’t get himself to cry.   
Despite the fact that his best friend, his lover was gone, he still couldn’t cry. 

As the days turned into weeks, a false sense of normality began to creep into his life. He started to become comforted by the numbness, which was never a good thing, but he was drowning, and he couldn’t realize how bad it was getting. 

Everything was evening out to this fake regularity, it was fine. It was going fine. If anyone asked Leorio how he was doing, he would just say it was fine. Which wasn’t untrue, he wasn’t good, and he didn’t realize that he was slowly sinking into oblivion.   
So it was going fine. 

That was until he was walking home from work one day and passed a person who he had to look twice at, confusing them with his lost lover. Their blonde hair barely brushed against their shoulders, and at first glance he could’ve sworn it was him. 

The moment he got home he locked the door, sinking to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest, feeling more emotion then he had in weeks, desperately trying to figure out how to process all these feelings when he’d been numb to the world for day after day after day.   
But he still didn’t cry.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i know it's not much yet, but im gonna try to make this kind of a long fic with lots of plot twists n shit so yah, wish me luck. im so sorry if this fic made u cry, i cried while writing it. if u dont know the song little talks by of monsters and men u should check it out, thats where i got the name from.


End file.
